crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Geralt, The White Wolf
THIS CHARACTER IS STILL WIP Geralt is a human being who was cybernetically enhanced to have amazing powers as well as a greatly extended life span, enhanced strength and speed. He makes a living as a alien hunter and bounty hunter for enhanced, humans, anything really. Being profound in sword fighting and firearms of all types, he is a force to be reckoned with. Early Life Geralt at a young age was taken away to be enhanced with cybernetics to enhance movement, reflexes, sight, and strength. When he became of age. He traveled the world, then later the galaxy doing bounties and hunting beings, for a price. When he earned enough money, he started traveling to different galaxies on charter ships to take on bigger bounties that would earn him enough money to eventually buy a small ship for transport. Contract: Missing people on Eden Geralt recently took a contract on the planet of Eden regarding missing people to earn the extra cash he needed for a small personal ship. The people were connected with a local orphanage..after trecking to the orphanage and speaknig to the headmistress. Geralt started to question the Head Mistress only for her to get defensive and suddenly flee with great speed. Geralt had his suspicions but is not one to jump to conclusions, how ever. Geralt being the problem solver that he is. He concluded that the Head Mistress was a alien masquerading as a human, and a powerful one at that. Geralt went back to the local bar to both prepare and rest for what could be a great battle. He soon returned to the orphanage, only for the alien to be gone, just as he predicted thealien went back into her lair to gather her strength and ready the coven for a battle. Geralt soon found the key to the cellar and dropped down, seeing 3 paths. This proved his assumptions that a coven, and a massive cave system was under the Orphanage. After entering the cave system, Geralt found out that the assistant was the contract all along. He found her in a cage and she explained everything and even where to find the alien. So, Geralt soon told the assistant to wait in the orphanage as he went too kill the Alien. Geralt quickly dispatched the Alien and cut its head off. Geralt soon returned to the orphanage to receive his payment only to meet a certian orphan named, Sara Smith. Geralt quickly loved the child. Seeing himself in her. He requested as opposed to being paid money. He was given Sarah to take under his wing and train her. Sara also came with a note from her mother, being instructed to allow her ot open it at 16. They now live on Geralts ship to begin training at a later date. Equipment Geralt carries 2 swords, a selective fire assault rifle, a sniper rifle, and a handgun for weaponary with multiple gadgets and tools to assist in his profession. His swords are rather unique. One of the swords emits electricity to stun enemies as he strikes them and the other is heated to cauterize wounds just in case the fluids of the being he is fighting is acidic or harmful in nature Abilites Geralt has access to special abilities akin to his enhancements. They are as follows Selective Vision: Geralt can adjust his cybernetic eyes to see in night, see thermal signatures, see heart beat pulses, and track beings by seeing their thermal trail Hearing: Geralt is able to hear heart beats, and is able to hear more than a normal human being. Super Strength and Speed: Geralt is enhanced past that of a normal human and has access to super speed and strength And many more abilities Family Sara Smith = Daughter, adopted Category:Mercenary Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Enhanced Category:Neutral Category:DSM